Winners for a Week
by frostedflake
Summary: Rory and Lorelai win tickets for 4 to Hawaii, guess who they take! R/J...L/L, possibly I will work on it :)
1. We won!

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. But this is my first fanfic so I hope you give it a chance!  
  
*~*~*~* Rory and her mom are on their way to Luke's in their Jeep. *~*~*~*  
  
"Mom! Turn the radio up! I think we can win a vacation something!"  
  
"Hon, you know no one ever wins those things!"  
  
"Hey its worth a shot, plus I am desperate to go somewhere. I mean I only have 2 weeks until school starts!"  
  
"Fine here's the cell phone, but I don't want to say I told you so."  
  
Rory had no clue why her mother was being to logical, it was usually the other way around. Her jumping at the chance to go to Hawii.  
  
"Hello? Who is speaking?"  
  
"Rory Gilmore. What caller am I did I win?"  
  
"Um well let's see, you called right after #49 so that means you are going to Hawii!"  
  
Rory screamed. "Mom! We won a trip for 4 to Hawii!"  
  
"Yay!" Then suddenly got this sad look.  
  
"Mom we just won! What's wrong?"  
  
"Who are we going to take? I mean we have so many choices. There are lots of people willing to spend a whole insane week with us."  
  
"Um how about Sookie and Jackson?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Jackson won't leave his vegetables and as much as I would want Sookie to come, she is the only one I trust to run the in semi-smoothly. I can't leave Michelle there for a whole week! Do you know what would happen?"  
  
"Grandpa and Grandma?"  
  
"Ahh No! How could you have suggested that! We need a week away from stuck up dinners." Said Lorelai with a smile.  
  
"Who cares we will figure it out while we drink coffee. You know how well your mind works without coffee."  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner and her eyes lit up. She saw Luke wiping the counter and decided it would be perfect for him and Jess to come. She could sort out her differences with the Jess and buy Luke a shirt that wasn't plaid. And it would do them good to be away from the diner for a week. She rushed over to Rory to tell her the grand plan.  
  
"Rory I think Luke and Jess should come with us!"  
  
"Genius mom! But won't it be hard to convince Luke?"  
  
"Nah, I'll just threaten to kidnap him and make him give me coffee for life."  
  
"Good plan mom."  
  
Lorelai walked away to bug Luke about her plans. Rory thought. A week with Jess. Hmm, they had resolved their issues about the kiss at Sookie's wedding and she and Dean had broken up while she was in Washington so this might be fun.  
  
"Luukkeey!"  
  
"Yes Lorelai, your gallon of coffee is waiting over there."  
  
"Yummy, but that's not the only thing I had to talk to you about."  
  
"Were not fighting are we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with my tool box?"  
  
"No I decided to leave Bert out of it this time."  
  
"Ok shoot, seems safe so far."  
  
"Rory won 4 tickets to go to Hawii for a week and I want you and Jess to come with us."  
  
"Ok quit kidding, seriously what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"No its the truth!"  
  
A couple minutes later with some major convincing and now Luke finally believed she won tickets, he refused to go.  
  
"But why won't you go with us?"  
  
"Who will run the diner?"  
  
"Cesear could do it."  
  
Luke thought, Maybe she's right. Wait what was he thinking, he couldn't let her win that easily.  
  
"No, you need more than one person to run the diner."  
  
"Luke, no one will come if you aren't here, so he will have a maximum of what- 5 customers per day?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and said "Why don't you take Sookie and Jackson?"  
  
"Well because I don't want the Inn to burn down and Jackson is vegetable obsessed. And I am going to get you a Hawiian shirt, so there for you have to be there."  
  
He realized he wouldn't win this battle and reluctantly gave in. "Fine we will go. When do we leave?"  
  
"Yippie! We leave in 2 days! I have to go tell Rory the good news!" 


	2. Packing, need I say more?

A/N: I still don't own the characters! Darn, I hope I do some day. Well in the mean time I'll stick with fanfics. Thanks for the support, it inspired me! Sorry about the shortness of the chapters and the way they are spaced.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you got them to come!"  
  
"Me neither! And I didn't even threaten to take Bert."  
  
They had all their clothes piled in the living room. Together they had to find what to bring.  
  
"Rory, should I bring the red or blue top?"  
  
"Red one."  
  
Lorelai makes a pouty face "I thought the blue one would be better."  
  
"It has long sleeves it will be like 100 degrees there!"  
  
"Sooo, it might be cold in the hotel!"  
  
"Yeah or maybe a blizzard will hit."  
  
"Fine, Yellow one or green one?"  
  
Rory looked up and saw her mom holding a tank top and a sweater.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Sorry, I had to do it again." and giggled to her self.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In Luke's apartment  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe we are packing the night before, we should have packed yesterday."  
  
"Yeah I have a feeling that Lorelai and Rory are doing the same thing."  
  
"You get that feeling too Jess?"  
  
"No, I just know they are naturaly lazy, or have been arguing about which shoes to take for the past two days."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Well I'm done." With that Jess walked out the door.  
  
Luke just rolled his eyes, curious what his nephew was doing but really didn't have enough time to care.  
  
Jess walked down the streets of Star's Hollow. He decided to go to the Gilmore house, they were probably at a panic stage of packing. He got to the front door got his hand ready to ring the door bell but found a note that said "Please knock, I accidently broke the doorbell." Jess thought what did Lorelai do and knocked on the door. The door opened.  
  
"Hey Jess! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be packing?"  
  
"Well us guys don't turn packing into a major situation. And I figured you guys would need help."  
  
"We are doing just fine!" Rory said with fake defense in her voice.  
  
"No were not!" Lorelai shouted from the living room.  
  
Jess said "I see my services are needed.  
  
"Fine come in."  
  
"By the way how did the doorbell get broken?"  
  
"Oh, we had just gotten a new one and when its dark it would light up and mom saw the little red light and freaked out and punched it."  
  
"Oh." Jess always regretted asking either of them simple questions.  
  
Lorelai popped out of no where and said "Jess which one should I bring? Red one or blue one?"  
  
"Oh no not again." Rory groaned.  
  
"Oh hush daughter I am just curious what a male packer has to say."  
  
"Well the blue one of course, you know its going to be cold there."  
  
"Oh Jess why did you help her?"  
  
Lorelai pranced off, happy she had won the little vote.  
  
"Okay what do you really want Doger?"  
  
"Like I said, I came to help you pack."  
  
"Fine into the living room."  
  
"Oh my God, what happened here? Or are your clothes always in the middle of the living room?"  
  
Lorelai jumped at the chance "Well you see there were rats in our dressers so the had to move the clothes."  
  
"Why not put them in the closets?"  
  
Rory replied on that one "Because the closets have roaches."  
  
"You two do know that all those clothes won't fit in the suitcases."  
  
Rory and Lorelai just looked at each and shrugged.  
  
Rory started her mother's game up again and held up two pairs of shoes to Jess. "Now, the flip flops or the snow boots?"  
  
"You know the snow boots would be so practical on the beach, with all the snow and ice there."  
  
The two girls kept up this game until they drove Jess mad.  
  
Jess moaned "This is insane, I can't stand any more shoes or tops or anything with packing. I will see you two at the airport tomorrow. 8 o' clock, you" he said pointing to Lorelai "Can't be late!"  
  
Lorelai stuck her tounge out at him, "See if I be nice to you on the plane buster!"  
  
Jess hurried out the door glad to be rid of the packing maniacs as he shut the door he heard them giggling. 


	3. At the Airport

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. Sorry about the length of the chapters, they are sort of short, and also the characters arent quite them selves yet, sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess looked at his watch. 8:05, he hoped the girls were late so he didn't have to suffer with Lorelai telling him off.  
  
"We are only 5 minutes late, shouldn't matter. They say planes don't leave until 2 hours after they were planned anyway." Luke huffed as they pulled their luggage out of the truck.  
  
"What if all was right with the world and the planes leave freakishly early?"  
  
"Jess, quiet! And carry this suitcase."  
  
"Fine fine."  
  
~*~*~*~ At the Gilmore house.... ~*~*~*~  
  
"MOM! I can't believe your alarm didn't go off! You threw it against the wall again didn't you?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter now, even though its almost 8:15 and it takes a half an hour to drive to the airport."  
  
"Ok, just get dressed really quick Rory and meet at the front door with your suitcase in five minutes. Got it cadet?"  
  
Rory saluted "Mam yes mam!"  
  
"Okay one, two, three go!"  
  
They both ran to their rooms and got dressed and then both ran for the bathroom.  
  
"Mom, do you know were my toothbrush is?"  
  
"It's packed remember."  
  
"Oh, my brain is out the window. It must be the lack of coffee."  
  
"COFFEE! Oh no, I planned we would stop at Luke's on the way out and they are already gone!"  
  
"Sooo, don't we have some?"  
  
"No, we ran out about a month ago and since I made up with Luke I didn't need to buy anymore."  
  
"Guess we will have to run into Big Al's"  
  
"Why can't we go to the diner Rory?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"Even Al's coffee is better than Ceaser's coffee."  
  
"Fine you win."  
  
They were about to run out the door. "Tickets need tickets!" chanted Rory.  
  
Lorelai's eyes got big and round. "Umm uh oh..."  
  
"Mom you didn't did you?"  
  
"Ha, got you! They are in my pocket!" As she said that Lorelai pulled out two wrinkled, damaged tickets.  
  
Rory just sighed and said "I hope they take those, it looks like we have had them for years."  
  
"You know I never thought of that."  
  
They shut the door and ran to the jeep and gunned it down the road.  
  
~*~*~*~ At the airport ~*~*~*~  
  
"God, where are they? They are so lucky our flight has been delayed for an hour and a half."  
  
Jess looked at his watch, 8:55.  
  
Suddenly he saw the two girls running towards them.  
  
"You" Luke said pointing to Lorelai and Rory "are late!"  
  
"Wow you sound more like Jess everyday." Lorelai replied.  
  
Luke looked confused and the other three just laughed. They got to the front desk and handed in their tickets.  
  
Jess said "Oh god, how did your tickets get like that?" while he was looking at something he couldn't quite indentify.  
  
"I left mom to ticketsit them."  
  
"Well that's explains it doesn't it?" Jess muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey I did a good job, Sammy and Alex are still here aren't they?" she said proudly  
  
"You named the tickets?!" Luke said looking at her. "I hope you didn't like them too much." Just as he said that they got to the front of the line and the lady took their tickets.  
  
Lorelai smiled and said "Bye Sammy, bye Alex. I am gonna miss you!"  
  
The woman at the desk just stared at her and said politely "Your flight will leave in 25 minutes."  
  
The four turned at walked away from the counter and sat on a bench waiting for their plane to arrive.  
  
"I really am going to miss those tickets, they went through so much. I mean I put them through the washer and drier twice, spilled coffe and chinese food on them, Alex was stuck to the gum on my shoe at one point..."  
  
"Oh that's gross mom!"  
  
"No wonder they look so neat and clean." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~ 15 minutes later... ~*~*~*~  
  
"Will all passengers riding flight #34 to HA please come through the gates and start boarding the planes."  
  
"Thats us." Luke said.  
  
"Of course it is silly." Lorelai said. "Do you think we will get to go through the fun metal detector things?!?!"  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure they want to put you through." said Jess.  
  
"Hey mister, your the bad boy here."  
  
"Look mom, metal detectors!"  
  
"Yay, come on Rory lets leave the boys here!"  
  
The two ran off to play with the metal detectors and left Luke and Jess behind.  
  
Luke shook his head and said "You know those two cannot sit next to each other on the plane, right?"  
  
"Yeah, the whole place would be in danger, they might run up to the cock pit and press buttons till they get coffee or airplane peanuts for that matter. Rory said they had never been on a plane and they had made this deal that they would try the nasty peanuts."  
  
"Uh oh." Was all Luke had to say.  
  
Rory and Lorelai had already skipped aroud a couple of corners and were at the metal detectors. Luke and Jess could see them running through it time after time.  
  
Jess said "Rory I know you like the metal detectors but you should only go through once."  
  
"Very funny Jess, but everytime we go through we have something metal on, this is so frustrating!"  
  
*Beep Beep*  
  
"AAhhh! Luke this is not fair!"  
  
"Ma'am there's a ring on your finger."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Lorelai went through the detector again."Home free" she said and grinned.  
  
"Me too." Rory said as she went through.  
  
*Beep Beep*  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Lorelai chanted as Jess got stuck inside the the metal detector.  
  
They finally all got out, Luke was the only one that got through semi- easily.  
  
"You know, Rory, metal detectors go in the same catagory as foot rests. Okay?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking. I can't believe I got stopped for my hairclips!"  
  
~*~*~*~ On the plane ~*~*~*~  
  
"Aww, why can't I sit next to Rory?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"Jess and I decided it would be safest for the metal and pysichal health of the people on the plane if the order went: Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke."  
  
"I got the aisle sit, I will steal some peanuts for us." Rory giggled as she saw the stewardress come up the aisle."  
  
"Eww, I am boy-trapped." joked Lorelai.  
  
Jess gave his uncle the "This is going to be a very long trip." look.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation. I changed the settings too, now I can get anonomys reviews. :) 


	4. On the plane

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yet again I don't own the characters, darn....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory looked up from her book and saw Luke and Jess sleeping. Jess more peacefully though, Luke was snoring so loudly she couldn't believe it didn't wake the rest of the plane. Then she saw her mom walking down the aisle with six bags of peanuts.  
  
''Mom, you know there is only four of us right?"  
  
"Yes but the extra bags are to throw at the mean flight attendants."  
  
"Uh oh, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, when I decided to go to the bathroom but got detoured by the first- class section. Then i said to myself 'Lorelai there is empty seats up there why don't you try to be a bad teenager again and hop a couple of seats till you get there.' "  
  
"It was just a thought right?"  
  
"No, the stupid people caught me after the second row of chairs. And made me come back."  
  
"Then how did you get the peanuts?"  
  
"I threatened to jump the seats again unless they gave me some. Then they just handed me a tray and I got to pull off all the peanuts I wanted." Lorelai said with a grin.  
  
"And during any of this choas did you get around to go the bathroom."  
  
"You know I didn't and the whole reason I got up in the first place was to pee."  
  
"Well I have to go now so I will escort you."  
  
"Okie dokie daughter. But can I bring the bag of peanuts?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To throw at the flight attendants."  
  
"I don't care, I will just say I'm not with you."  
  
"Your so mean to your old lady."  
  
"No your not old your just crazy."  
  
While Rory was going down the aisle to the bathrooms Lorelai saw one of the flight attendants that stopped her. She dug into her pockect and pulled out a handful of peanuts. Then carefully aimed and then "Bullseye! Got him right on the head." The confused man looked up and saw Lorelai there grinning to herself. Just then Rory came down the aisle.  
  
"Come on, I found coffee but you have to sneak into first class again."  
  
Lorelai giggled.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I hit the man on the head!"  
  
"I swear I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes."  
  
"Well you did when you went to Washington and I didn't get in any trouble did I?"  
  
"No unless you count harassing Luke and Jess, kidnapping Bert and then holding him hostage, running around the town square with cowboy hat on saying 'Giddy up horesy!' , and leaving Big Al hatemail about his danishes and God knows what happened at the Grandpa and Grandma dinners."  
  
Lorelai thought for a moment then said. "Okay I did get in just a tiny bit of trouble." Then smiled "But you forgot to mention the fact that I tried to cook and started an oven fire then had to find the fire extinguisher."  
  
Rory sighed and said "Well they won't give you coffee after what you've done and they won't give me coffee because I am related to you and I think they figured it out."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Let's make Luke or Jess get it."  
  
They walked back to there seats and found them just as they left them. With two sleeping guys.  
  
"Which one Rory?"  
  
"Umm, Luke sounds like he's very very asleep and he doesn't like us drinking coffee remember?"  
  
"Ok, you wake Jess up."  
  
"No you wake Jess up."  
  
"I don't want to wake him up you do it."  
  
"Why do I have to do it."  
  
"Because if he wakes up unhappy I don't want to die."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"It doesn't matter I'm up now."  
  
The girls turned to see a grumpy Jess rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Do you two realize how loud you babble?"  
  
Rory said "Nah, we usually get stuck in our own little world."  
  
"Ok what is this 'You wake him up, no you wake him up' for?"  
  
"We need you to do a favor for us Jess." Lorelai said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ughh what is it?"  
  
"Will you get us coffee?"  
  
"You woke me up to get you coffee?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And you both are perfectly capable of getting coffee yourself why couldnt you do it?"  
  
"Actually we can't because mom is the problem child on the plane and I am related to her so we don't think they will give either of us coffee."  
  
Jess looked at his watch and said "The plane lands in 15 minutes. Can't you wait till we get off?"  
  
"No no no no no no no, need coffee now." Lorelai repeated herself until Jess gave in.  
  
"Fine I will get you your coffee."  
  
"Yay!" squealed Rory and Lorelai simultaniously.  
  
Jess got out of his seat and went to get the coffee.  
  
5 minutes later he came back with 2 cups of heaven. Rory and Lorelai squealed and gulped in down in 2 minutes flat.  
  
Jess said "We still have about 10 minutes left before we land. God knows how you will fill your time."  
  
Rory dug into her pocket and realized she still had half her bag of peanuts. "Mom, do you want my peanuts? They're not all they are cracked up to be."  
  
"Haha, sure I'll take them."  
  
Lorelai had a plan, the flight attendants had banned throwing peanuts at them but they never said they couldn't do other things with them.  
  
Lorelai said "I want to stick one up Luke's nose, or in his ear."  
  
Jess and Rory just looked at each other and shrugged, neither of them had ever seen someone with a peanut up their nose.  
  
"Sure Lorelai, why not, but you have to do it, I don't want to be the person Luke goes pyscho on when he wakes up."  
  
"He won't go pyscho if he finds out it was me."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and said "Test your theory then."  
  
Lorelai wrinkled her nose and said "You sound like Paris, too much time with her." then giggled  
  
Lorelai was about to stick one up Luke's nose with Rory and Jess laughing insanely behind her. When the intercom came on extremly loud and said "We will be landing in 5 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts." Just as the annoucement started Luke woke up and saw Lorelai coming at him with a peanut.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Luke said just slightly confused.  
  
"Oh mom just thought you would like a peanut."  
  
The three exchanged the "What he doesn't know is better for him" look.  
  
They fastened their seatbelts and prepared for landing.  
  
A/N: More notes....In one of my reviews someone pointed out that I spelled Hawaii wrong, I thought it looked weird but I dont have a spell check or the patience to find it on the internet, so I am sorry about the mis- spelling and also about the first chapter, it was my first ever chapter and it didn't look like that when it started, but I have now figured out how to make it look better :) 


	5. We're finally there!

A/N School has just started, I will update as fast as my little fingers can type :)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for cooperating with us and you may now unbuckle your seatbelts and leave the plane."  
  
Lorelai was seating in her seat imitating the intercom person in a high sqeaky voice. "Thank you for riding the plane of boredom and meanies."  
  
"Good god, help me." Luke said.  
  
Jess said "At least you didn't have to pack with the maniacs."  
  
"Got a point there."  
  
Rory then hastily said "Hey there buddy, we didn't make you pack with us if I remember correctly 'Your services were needed.' " Then she stuck out her tounge.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and said "Well if I didn't help you pack do you too really think you would be here?"  
  
"Oh course we would."  
  
"Yeah with snow boots and parkas.."  
  
Lorelai and Rory giggled.  
  
Luke stood up and said "Well lets get off this thing and to a place with food."  
  
Rory asked her mom "Do you think there will be a Luke's?"  
  
"Haha maybe, lets ask. Lukey will you open a shop here just for us?"  
  
"No, remember this is a vacation time, maybe if I deprive you of coffee you will have to drink something healthy for once."  
  
"But what if I ask with puppy dog eyes?"  
  
"Still no."  
  
"Okay but wouldn't it be nifty to have a little hut on the beach that had little coconuts and everything?"  
  
"And yet again no."  
  
"Fine have it your way.."  
  
They walked through the metal detectors again...with the same amount of difficulty. They grabbed their luggage and went to rent a car.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, we need to rent a car for a week." Luke said. He couldn't trust Lorelai with this job.  
  
"Sure we have a nice one right outside." And handed him the keys. Lorelai jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the keys.  
  
"Weehee I get to drive and I think I shall name the keys...Rory your turn to think of a name."  
  
"Okay but I call shotgun!"  
  
"Well I call shotgun next time" Jess said, to be annoying and play the stupid little game.  
  
"Well I get it the time after that." Rory said.  
  
"Ok then me again."  
  
"Then me."  
  
They looked at each other, thinking their plan was pretty smart then it was Luke and Lorelai's turn.  
  
Luke said "Okay I get to drive next time."  
  
Then Lorelai said "Okay then me." with a grin.  
  
Then a light bulb hit Luke "Well I get to drive everytime after that!"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Can too and I will."  
  
Lorelai was pouty for about 5 seconds until she realized a name for the keys. "Rory I am taking your key naming job, it is now officially Lee, Lee the Key. Get it?"  
  
"Ohh fun, now give me Lee the Key."  
  
"No Luke...I get to drive twice then it's Luke for eternity..."  
  
Lorelai pondered something for a while then said "Hey no fair.''  
  
"What?"  
  
"We didn't get those fun little flower necklaces when we got off."  
  
"Oh too bad." Jess said sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~ At the hotel ~*~*~*~  
  
The four came into their hotel room and Rory instantly noticed the door that led to another room. "This looks spiffy, they gave us a linked hotel room."  
  
"Okay who gets what side." Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well ladies first, that means we get what room we want!"  
  
"Okay Rory then you check out this room and I'll look at the other one, then we have a conference to decide which one we get."  
  
They both raced of in opposite directions. Luke and Jess sat down on a bed.  
  
In a matter of seconds the two girls meet in the doorway.  
  
"Okay you first Rory."  
  
"Well this room has a small closet but two big dressers and a full tub."  
  
Lorelai thought, "Sounds good, my turn. Well this room has a stand up shower, a huge counter though and very very big closet."  
  
"Well I don't think we are going to be taking baths, so we should take your room."  
  
They scampered off and left the boys to unpack.  
  
"Luke this is going to be insane."  
  
"I know, a linking room with Lorelai and Rory, I hope I don't get up in the morning with shaving cream in my nose."  
  
Jess looked around for a minute and thought He knows what we did on the plane...nahh. He almost laughed at the thought with of Luke with something up his nose.  
  
They went there seperate ways to dressers and closets. Jess was thinking so his wasn't going as fast as his Uncle. Luke finished and said "Ok I am gonna see what the other two are up too."  
  
"Good luck, now they are unpacking maniacs.."  
  
Luke came through the doorway and saw all the clothes in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Your not going to leave it that way are you?"  
  
"No but at least you didn't give us the same response as Jess, I think he thought a natural diastor hit our house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well this what our house looked like when we were packing and he came over."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Guess what Luke!"  
  
"What Lorelai?"  
  
"After I finish unpacking we are going shopping for a hawaiin shirt!"  
  
"Can't we go open a coffee stand instead?"  
  
"Nope, you should of thought of that before. Your not gonna get out of this one."  
  
"Okay but then you have to drink something other than coffee."  
  
Lorelai got this look of disgust on her face. "Not drink coffee? Are you mad? Do you want to feel the wrath of a Lorelai with no caffeine?"  
  
Rory said "And believe me you don't."  
  
"Fine coffee if it keeps you sane but I get to drive this time!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Well here's Lee the Key."  
  
Lorelai and Luke left leaving Rory and Jess together.  
  
"Okay Jess what should we do?"  
  
"Go draw chalklines?"  
  
Rory punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"How about we go to the beach?"  
  
"The beach?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok lets go."  
  
"Oh and then maybe we could climb a tree and get a coconut!" Rory grinned.  
  
"Well if thats what you want..."  
  
"Ok I am going to find something else to wear."  
  
~*~*~*~ Luke and Lorelai ~*~*~*~  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
Lorelai and Luke both had a grip on the keys.  
  
"No me, I get to drive Lorelai, or no coffee."  
  
"Fine fine but you get a very pretty shirt now."  
  
Lorelai got in on the other side of the car.  
  
"Do we have a map?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh course not, how hard could it be to find a coffee shop?"  
  
It proved to be harder than Lorelai thought. They drove around for 45 minutes with Lorelai pointing and saying "Lets go that way, no that way, no we should have turned right back there."  
  
They finally pulled up in front of a coffee shop and Lorelai jumped out of the car and practically ran into the shop. Luke followed.  
  
~*~*~*~ Rory and Jess ~*~*~*~  
  
"The elevator is this way." Rory said as Jess came out of the hotel room.  
  
"Okay lets go."  
  
They got in the elevator and Rory said "Oh can I push the button?"  
  
"Well I don't know, I mean I had this whole plan insane plan to screw up your button-pushing."  
  
Rory got a weird look on her face then they both charged for the down button.  
  
They both hit the button at the same time and a variety of other buttons by accident. With minor panic they managed to get the elavator down to the first floor, even with Jess jumping up and down to see if the cord really would snap.  
  
"I am never getting on an elevator with you again."  
  
"Oh was it too scary?" Jess said with a smirk. "Next time I will get Lorelai to jump with me and we will surely fall the whole 5 stories."  
  
"Your insane!" Rory said as they opened the front door to the hotel. 


	6. Surfing and Hawiian Shirts.

A/N: Sorry about how long it took me to update, I just started school and I am not the most organized person. :) Well I need some info on Hawaii, I have never been there. So I would appreciate anything anyone could tell me. IM: Dealez E-mail: strawberri38@hotmail.com Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------ Rory and Jess ------------------  
  
"Oh! Can we go to the gift shop Jess?"  
  
"I thought we were going to the beach?"  
  
"I want to buy you a hula skirt..." Rory said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"No no no no no. We are going to the beach and finding you a coconut."  
  
"Okie but you just wait, it will turn up when you least expect it."  
  
"Ahh I'm so scared." Jess said with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey look there's a surf boad rental place."  
  
"Have you ever surfed before?"  
  
"No but I've always wanted to try. Have you surfed?"  
  
"No, so I guess we can learn together."  
  
They walked up to the front of the shack and asked for two boards.  
  
"Mine's prettier than yours."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and they continued walking towards the waves. They paddled out and Jess stood up on his board and instantly fell sideways with flailing arms.  
  
Rory erupted and giggles and said "Smooth Jess..."  
  
Jess came up on his board and said "Hey its not as easy as it looks" gesturing towards fellow surfers down the beach a bit.  
  
Rory got up on her board and was standing up for about a millisecond longer than Jess was until she fell.  
  
"Jess quiet."  
  
"What makes you think I was going to say something."  
  
"Ummm maybe it could be the fact that your mouth was open and ready to find and comeback."  
  
"Got me there."  
  
----------------- Luke and Lorelai -----------------  
  
"How about this shirt Luke?"  
  
"It has pink flowers on it."  
  
"So? Pink is very manly." Lorelai said in a very deep tone.  
  
"Oh so I guess black means happy then?"  
  
"Exactly, and yellow means evil and white means depressed and so on and so forth..."  
  
"Ok no pink. How about this shirt then?" Lorelai held up a dark blue shirt with a ligther blue pattern and a couple red flowers.  
  
That's not so bad. Luke thought. Then he mentally scolded himself for actually agreeing with Lorelai.  
  
"Well its better than the pink one."  
  
"We're making progress." Lorelai said while trying to do a happy dance. Then she picked up a yellow one with purple palm trees and showed it to Luke. He cringed at the thought of it.  
  
"Fine it goes back on the rack."  
  
"Good."  
  
After they had finished looking through the racks. They had three shirts for Luke to try on. The blue one, a red one with an orange pattern, and a slightly freaky green one.  
  
"Ok Luke now you go in that dressing room and come out and show me every single one!"  
  
"I'm not a model Lorelai."  
  
"On vacation you can be anything you want." Then she proceded to sing "Vacation all I ever wanted. Vaction got to get away. Vacation wish it would never end. Ohh yeah."  
  
Luke put on the green shirt and said "I am not coming out."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I look like a green midget."  
  
"Luke, I'm sure you don't look like a leprechaun."  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
"Just come out."  
  
Luke walked out of the dressing room and Lorelai said "Oh my god you DO look like a leprechaun!"  
  
----------- Rory and Jess -----------  
  
The two came walking out of the water.  
  
Jess said "Surfing is over-rated."  
  
"I agree there is nothing fun about belly flopping four times in a row."  
  
"But it was funny to watch."  
  
Rory hit him on the shoulder. "Well at least when I fell of I didn't back- flop, have the board come flying back at you and roll up on shore, and then spit sand out of my mouth."  
  
"Ok that was the worst wipe-out ever." Jess said grinning.  
  
All of a sudden Jess grabbed Rory's hand. Then thought What am I doing? Rory's just a friend....  
  
Rory held onto Jess's hand but thought Me and Jess? Nahh, we are just good friends, possibly best friends.  
  
"What time is it? We told Luke and mom we would meet them back at the hotel at 5:00."  
  
"Well judging by my watch its a hair past the freckle."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's build a sand castle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you get to find a coconut later I want to build a sandcastle."  
  
"Ok but we don't have any buckets or shovels."  
  
"So has not having coffee ever stopped you from doing anything?"  
  
"Actually it has..."  
  
Before Rory could finish her sentence Jess started building the castle.  
  
"I'll make the mote." Rory said.  
  
Rory just about finished when Jess looked over at her "mote."  
  
"Rory that's the most pathetic mote I have ever seen."  
  
"Well thanks for the support." Rory said with a smile and threw a handful of sand at Jess.  
  
"Hey two can play at that game." And chucked some at Rory.  
  
While Rory and Jess were caught up in the sand war Luke and Lorelai came back from shirt shopping and saw them.  
  
"Aww, Luke isn't that cute?"  
  
A/N: Yeah I know that chapter was a little off but its the best I could do. Again, sorry about my spelling, I had the whole alphabet thing down till about the 6th grade and I don't know what happened after that! 


	7. Surrendering and Food

A/N: Yeah, If anyone even remembers this story I'm quite sorry for not posting for 9 months.... I don't know if anyone likes R/J pairing anymore but I'm going to finish the story anyway..  
  
"Yeah it is kind of cute..."  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked back to the hotel. Luke was wearing the blue hawaiin shirt, against his will of course. Lorelai told him if he didn't she would steal all the plaid ones and bleach them...  
  
"I surrender! I surrender!" Rory yelled. Jess was chasing her with a handful of wet sand.  
  
"I am the king!!"  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"Oh I know I am. You surrender I win."  
  
"We will see if that attitude is still there if when you find yourself wearing a hula skirt.."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would," Rory cackled evilly "but it's time to get back to the hotel. I'm hungry for dinner."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
They walked shaking the sand off themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~ At a fancy restaurant. Need I say more? ~*~*~*~  
  
A waiter walked up to the groups table.  
  
"What will you be drinking this fine evening?"  
  
"Whatta ya got?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Coke, Dr. Pepper..." The waiter proceded to name off 30 beverages.  
  
"Ok, I'll take a coke."  
  
The waiter gave her an exasperated look. "Nice choice, and everyone else?''  
  
"Coke, too." said Jess.  
  
"Root beer."  
  
"Sweet Tea."  
  
"I'll have them right out."  
  
As he walked away Rory, Jess, and Lorelai burst out laughing. Even Luke gave into a smile at Lorelai's nonsense.  
  
"Mom, that was so mean...but funny. I was tempted to ask him to repeat it again, but I decided to be nice," said Rory shooting a glance at Lorelai.  
  
Eventually they all eat. Lorelai caused less havoc while ordering food. She only made the waiter repeat the 5 daily specials twice.  
  
They left with Luke driving. He refused to let Lorelai near the drivers seat after she consumed so much caffeine.  
  
"But Luke, it's not like I'm on drugs."  
  
"For you caffiene is a drug." he said while starting the rental.  
  
Lorelai whispered to Rory in the backseat, "Gift ship stop daughter? I think it's time for some surprises..." 


	8. THE hula skirt & THE peanut

A/N: I do realize the last chapter was a filler...sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...shocker huh?  
  
Now on the the show!!!  
  
Lorelai and Rory tiptoed past the boys hotel room, trying not to wake them up. They got onto the elevator and went into the gift shop. It was pretty deserted being 10 o clock at night. They browsed a bit until they found the hula skirts. Rory held one up.  
  
"Do you think this will fit him mom?"  
  
The clerk looked at the curiously.  
  
"I think he has wider hips..."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"Whatever we will just take this one."  
  
"I'm gonna buy one for Luke too...tehe, it will really surprise him.."  
  
The clerk was utterly confused now but rang up the skirts for them anyway.  
  
The girls went back up the elevator discussing how to get them on Luke and Jess.  
  
"We could put them on while they are sleeping!" Lorelai said eyes shining.  
  
"What if their door is locked?"  
  
"They wouldn't lock the door that went between the rooms would they?"  
  
"I guess we will see."  
  
They walked into the room and jiggled the door handle. It was open.  
  
"They are too trusting." Rory said.  
  
"You think they would learn by now?"  
  
"They are boys what do expect?"  
  
"Not much..."  
  
They pulled down the sheets and slipped the skirts over their boxers. Holding in their giggles they began to leave when Rory said "It's not enough...we need something more."  
  
"Yeah we do."  
  
"The peanut!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Lorelai ran into their hotelroom and got a bag. She stuck one up Lukes nose while Rory put toliet paper all over the room.  
  
The Gilmores surveyed their damage and Lorelai said "and they say our house looks like a disastor area...silly boys."  
  
They walked back to their hotel rooms, getting the camera's ready for the mornings gag. 


	9. Splitting up

AN: Sorry about the lack or romance, I was feeling devilish and decided it was prank time. I'll try this time...tehe. I was thinking about doing a Trory...I have a wicked idea for it...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls...its a sad sad world.  
  
Jess started to wake up and rubbed his eyes only to find his bed covered with toliet paper.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
He sat up and started pulling off the toliet paper, "Luke!"  
  
Luke rolled over and looked at Jess, "What?"  
  
Jess started doubling over laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"The...The...The.."  
  
"Come on Jess."  
  
Tears were started to pour out of his eyes, "The peanut...in...your...nose!"  
  
Luke's hand shot up to his nose and took out the peanut, "Lorelai!!"  
  
--------------------  
  
The girls shot up in bed.  
  
"I guess their up," giggled Lorelai.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
They picked up their cameras just as Luke and Jess burst into room. The cameras began to flash as Lorelai pretended they were supermodels.  
  
"Oh, come on, give me the pouty look."  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
"Your dressed the part dearies."  
  
The boys looked down and saw the hula skirts. Shocked. Very Shocked.  
  
"Rory! I didn't think you were serious."  
  
"You should learn to take me seriously...one of life's lessons."  
  
As hard as Jess tried he couldn't be angry with her. She was too beautiful.  
  
Luke was trying to steam up his normal annoyed with Lorelai face but he couldn't. All he could do was laugh. Jess started posing as a model.  
  
"Wow your pretty good at this, do you lead some secret life we don't know about?"  
  
"You caught me...every night I sneak out in high heels and hit the town."  
  
"Aww how come you never take me?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"You couldn't handle it," Jess said laughing.  
  
After much debate about Jess's private life the four of them went and got breakfast.  
  
----------------- Another Restaurant -----------------  
  
"Eggs or pancakes?" Lorelai pondered to herself while looking at the menu.  
  
Luke suggested the bufee.  
  
"Ahh, smart Lukey, I can eat all the food I want!"  
  
Rory and Jess sat down after retrieving crayons and worksheets to color on.  
  
"Hey wanna play tic-tac-toe?"  
  
"I'm x's."  
  
"No I'm x's."  
  
"Fine," Jess rolled his eyes "I'm o's"  
  
They played 40 games of tic-tac-toe. They could have gone more but Luke and Lorelai stopped them because they were disturbing the other food consumers with their shouts of "Cheater!! Draw!! Rematch, your going down Gilmore!"  
  
"Okay kids, what are we doing today?"  
  
Rory said "Pool, I heard there were tons of water slides."  
  
Her mom frowned, "I was thinking more along the lines of scuba diving."  
  
"We could split up?"  
  
The two girls turned to the guys.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Water slides? Palease?"  
  
"Yeah yeah sure.."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Scuba diving?" while giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ok, but if I am attacked by a vicious man-eating shark I'm blaming you."  
  
Lorelai thought about it, "Okay I'll risk it..hehe." 


End file.
